


One More Thing

by JijiAndGecko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Some kissing, but nothing explicit, papa inuyasha, the father daughter relationship moroha deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiAndGecko/pseuds/JijiAndGecko
Summary: Entirely self-indulgent fluff of Papa Inuyasha getting to be a good dad to his daughter.  Post-canon AU where they can still use the well to travel back and forth to Kagome's time so they go back to celebrate Sota's birthday.  Inuyasha is a cute dad repeatedly and he even manages a little surprise for Kagome when they return home
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks for seeing us off, everyone, we should be back by tomorrow afternoon and we’ll make sure to bring back snacks for everyone.”

  
“It’s so nice that you’re still able to travel back for your brother’s birthday, Kagome, I’m sure he’s really excited to see you,” Sango said, gently bouncing a disinterested Hisui on her hip.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to take either of the twins with you? I’m sure they’d love to see the other world Moroha is always talking about,” Miroku said. He had Gyokuto on his shoulders and seemed entirely unbothered by her attempts at styling her father’s hair, and Kin’u was busy trying to stand on both of his feet, her little arms reaching around to steady herself by gripping onto his legs and giggling hysterically.  
“Nah,” Inuyasha said, grabbing his own daughter’s leg and hoisting her upside-down into the air “This one’s enough to deal with as it is,” Moroha shrieked in delight and wiggled around, trying in vain to catch her father’s arm. “Besides, we’ve already tried it and even though the well lets Moroha through, it’s still not allowing anyone else.” For three years the bone eater’s well that connected the feudal era to Kagome’s modern world had sealed and they had been separated, unable to see each other or communicate until one day it had suddenly reopened. Since then, Inuyasha and Kagome had been able to travel back and forth between the eras periodically, although they had quickly figured out that the well only had enough power for limited trips. They made that mistake at first and got stuck in Kagome’s world for a week and a half before they could return home. Now they traveled to the future once every month or two, although they made exceptions for special occasions, such as birthdays.

  
“Well, have fun you three, we’ll see you when you get back in a few days,” Sango said.

  
“Alright, girls, guess you’re stuck here with us,” Miroku said with mock disappointment. On his feet Kin’u giggled as she desperately tried to stay on top of her father’s now moving feet.

  
“They’re such a cute family,” Kagome remarked quietly as their companions walked back towards the village. “I don’t think I ever saw Sango and Miroku so happy back when we were always traveling. Don’t you think Inuyasha?” Inuyasha, never one to express many emotions, made a noncommittal noise of agreement and gently set his daughter down into the grass. “Moroha are you traveling with mommy or daddy this time?”

  
“Daddy,” Moroha shrieked, already scrambling to try and get on her father’s back.

  
Inuyasha chuckled and crouched down so that his daughter could reach his shoulders and settle herself onto his back the same way Kagome always had when they were traveling. There was a time when Moroha was still an infant that Inuyasha could run around holding both of them at the same time. Now that she was getting bigger, and squirmier, it was a little harder to do but they still found a way every now and again. But for now it was just her, and if it weren’t for the heat of her body, Inuyasha probably wouldn’t even notice the extra weight.

  
“Ready, Moroha,” he asked, turning his head over his shoulder to catch her out of the corner of his eye. Moroha in response buried her face into his snow white hair. “Keh, you don’t have to be scared, we’ve done this a hundred times before. Besides, papa’s not gonna let anything hurt ya.”

  
“Even though I’m pretty sure you’re the most dangerous thing in that world once we cross over,” Kagome teased. “I hope they warned Buyo that you were coming.” Nonetheless, she took her husband’s hand and they both stepped up onto the side of the well before jumping in together, feeling that familiar rush as their feet sailed through the dirt and floated temporarily through space and time until they were gently deposited down on the other side. Kagome’s family had thoughtfully draped the rope ladder down the side of the well for their return so that they could climb out easily. Inuyasha of course ignored this and cleared the well with one jump. “Hey you jerk,” she called up, “Wait for me!”

  
Inuyasha had wandered outside and set Moroha down by the time Kagome made it out of the well. Looking around the temple looked exactly how she remembered, the sacred tree standing tall and proud, a silent guardian to the house where she had grown up. Moroha was already halfway to the house, yelling for her grandma and great grandpa. Inuyasha, taking advantage of a rare moment when they were alone, took Kagome’s hand and gave it a little squeeze.

  
Kagome stretched up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Thanks for coming with me, Inuyasha. Sota will never say it but he still loves when you come to visit, he still thinks you’re pretty cool.”  
“Keh, of course he does, why wouldn’t he?”

  
“My husband, a humble man,” Kagome muttered as they walked towards the house.

  
***

The rest of the day seemed to fly by them, there was cake and presents and a special meal of Sota’s favorite curry prepared, with a bowl made on the side with absolutely no spice for Inuyasha, who still sniffed the food warily before being goaded into trying it by his daughter. Moroha may have been a shrunk down version of her father in many ways but his tongue was not one of them, she preferred her curry spicy like her mom.

  
Sota had been pleased with the books his mother had bought him, and had feigned polite interest, more than Kagome ever did, in the “authentic” artifact his grandfather gave him. He’d smiled warmly at the picture that Moroha had made for him and seemed grateful for the elegant but simple tea set that Kagome had commissioned for him. But nothing matched the sparkle in his eyes when Inuyasha presented his gift: a real sword forged by none other than Totosai, the same sword smith who had made his Tetsaiga. Although Sota’s sword wasn’t made from any demonic material, it was still assured to be of the highest quality and craftsmanship. Sota, who had never stopped idolizing Inuyasha since he met him in elementary school, immediately lost his cool teenage demeanor and had practically dragged Inuyasha outside to show him how to use it and take some practice swings. The two were outside for hours until it was almost too dark to see and Kagome’s mother was calling for them to come inside.

  
Meanwhile, Kagome had taken advantage of her husband being busy and had wrangled Moroha into the bath and had almost succeeded in getting her to sleep. She refused, however, to go to sleep until she got a goodnight kiss from her father and one last story from her mother. Kagome smiled to herself, adoring the determination on her daughter’s sleepy face even as her eyelids kept sinking lower and lower with each stroke of Kagome’s hand over her hair. Inuyasha made it just in time to give his daughter her goodnight kiss and catch the end of her bedtime story. Tonight it was one of Moroha’s favorite stories, and one of Inuyasha’s least favorite: the time he had gotten tricked by the monkey sprites and had to spend a whole day running around the mountains and a little village with a giant rock stuck to his hand. By the end of the story, Moroha was sound asleep and Inuyasha had taken up residence on Kagome’s bed, still keeping guard although his sword was propped up by the door, just within reach.

  
Kagome joined him on the bed and immediately curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He un-tucked his hand from his sleeve and slid it around her waist instead. “Do you remember the first time you slept over here,” she asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, I think so,” he replied, “You said you had to study for one of those test things and you refused to come back with me until it was over. You kept yelling at me for every little thing-“

“To be fair, you were being very distracting,” she said. “Imagine if when you were trying to learn how to control the wind scar if I kept popping up near your shoulders and asking you silly questions or tried to watch what you were doing.”

He chuckled, “Yeah well, your books had all these weird shapes in them. Sango and Miroku used to ask me sometimes if I ever figured out what a test was, and I’m still not sure I have a good answer for them. But then I gave you your space right? Weren’t you still upset after that?”

“Well then it was too quiet, and I could feel you looking at me. But then I turned to check on you after a few minutes of working, and you had fallen asleep on my bed.” She turned to look up at him, delighted that even now there was a light blush to his cheeks. “Fast asleep, not a care in the world. I don’t think I had ever seen you so relaxed.” He gave a little huff. “Although you got a great night’s sleep that night, I barely slept at all; you were hogging the whole mattress.”

“Hmm, guess that was the first time I kept you up most of the night,” he murmured, nuzzling into her neck.

She giggled, “Miroku and Sango had a field day with that one. Any chance she got when we were out of earshot of you two she asked me what had happened that night.”

“And what did you tell her,” he asked, nibbling gently on her earlobe.

“What was I supposed to say? I didn’t know what would be more embarrassing so I just kept trying to brush it off and say you were being selfish. What about Miroku, was he grilling you for details?”

Inuyasha pulled away slightly while he considered this. “Ya know, I think all he asked me was, ‘So you and Kagome shared her bed last night?’ and when I said yeah he just got some look on his face and said he didn’t think I had it in me to be such a charmer, whatever that means.” Kagome flushed scarlet. “Hey, what’s the matter, Kagome?”

“Oh nothing,” she said, burying her face in her hands, “That just explains the strange looks he kept giving us both those next few days. I just hope he never told Sango.”

“Never told Sango what?”

Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha’ genuinely confused face. “Never mind, it’s not important. We did end up getting married, anyway.” Inuyasha looked like he wanted to press the topic but Kagome cut him off with a kiss instead. “We should get to sleep, too. You and Moroha have to go grocery shopping tomorrow while I help my mom and grandpa with some things around the temple before we go back.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right, we need to buy some more of those noodles I really like.”

“And gifts for our friends,” Kagome said as she crawled under the covers of the bed.

“Yeah, yeah, that, too, I guess,” Inuyasha said, curling up behind her. Since they had gotten married and decided to stay in Kaede’s village, Inuyasha had slowly stopped sleeping sitting up against a wall all night where he could hold his sword and keep a watchful eye on the door. He would often fall asleep lying next to Kagome now or with a protective arm curled around their daughter, although he was generally awake and back in his guard spot by the time either of them awoke. It was only on nights when they stayed in the modern world that Kagome knew he’d still be there next to her when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Moroha go grocery shopping and Inuyasha surprises Kagome with something special

“Sota I need you to do me a favor.”

“I need you to lend Inuyasha some clothes before he and Moroha leave to go buy groceries.”

“Wait, seriously? I’ve never seen Inuyasha wear anything except that red kimono and the hakama, are you really sure he’d wear modern clothes?”

“No, but this is the first time I’m letting him go out and run an errand without me or mom and well, you’ve seen how much attention he usually attracts. The last time he was here people thought he was a cosplayer and kept trying to take his picture! Then you add Moroha into the mix, and he’s gonna need a better outfit if we have any hope of him not causing a major scene. So please, you must have an extra sweatshirt or something that he can borrow.”

“Yeah, alright, I think I have a few baggy things that should fit him,” Sota mumbled, starting to dig through his dresser. “How about – uhh, Kagome?” Kagome had somehow dug out a pair of skinny jeans from a pile of dirty clothes and managed to pull out the leather jacket that had been a birthday gift a few years ago from a friend that Sota had honestly never worn and was staring at them with a strange glint in her eyes. “You know he’ll never go for that, right? I only see him like a handful of times a year and even I know that.”

“But imagine how cool he’d look,” Kagome said, clutching the clothes to her chest.

“I guess having a kid really does rot your brain,” Sota mumbled under his breath.

They eventually settled on a pair of track pants, a t-shirt – red, of course – and a zip-up sweatshirt. When Kagome reached her room she could hear muffled voices and opened the door slowly so as not to disturb the moment. Inuyasha’s ear twitch told her that he was aware of her watching but thankfully he pretended to ignore her in favor of finishing his work. He was seated in the middle of the floor with his back to the door and his legs spread out wide, Moroha was sitting in-between them with one of Kagome’s old photo albums open in front of her, flipping carefully through the pages and occasionally pointing at a photo and asking questions. While she was looking at photos, Inuyasha was carefully brushing her long black hair, taking care to gently break up the knots. The ribbon they often used to tie up her hair was wrapped around his wrist.

“Is this you and mom at mom’s school?”

“Yup, that was during this thing called a cultural festival. I don’t know why they call it that but there was food and activities, and a whole bunch of demons that your mom accidentally let loose. Your daddy had to spend the whole day running around slaying demons before anyone noticed while your mom was busy singing and pretending to be someone named Escargot Pudding, for some reason.” Moroha giggled at the name. “How do you want your hair, pumpkin?”

“Doggy ears like yours!”

Inuyasha chuckled and carefully pulled Moroha’s hair up into a high ponytail with one hand and used his teeth to free the ribbon from his wrist. Using carefully practiced steps that Kagome had taught him, he managed to tie up the ponytail and make a large bow that stuck up like his ears. Once Moroha had started talking and learning about body parts she had become very upset that her dad was the only person she knew who got to have dog ears. In fact, she had cried for a few days until they had been able to create a hair bow that looked enough like ears to please her. Inuyasha admired his handiwork and gave a little kiss to his daughter’s head before turning to look at Kagome, still smiling in the doorway. “Do you want doggy ears, too,” he teased.

“I won’t say no to dog ears,” she said, “Especially if you’re still offering them after what I have to show you.” His brow furrowed slightly, then took in the bundle of clothes she was holding. Kagome pressed her lips together firmly to avoid laughing at how visibly she could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. She had to bite her cheek to keep a straight face when she saw the light bulb go off in his head.

“Moroha,” he said with a decidedly tense voice, “Why don’t you go ask your grandma for our shopping list and I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes.”

“Okay!” Moroha put the photo album back on Kagome’s old desk and bounced out of the room, stopping to give her mom a hug on her way out. Kagome bent down and whispered something to Moroha who nodded and then bounced downstairs. Kagome shut the door behind her so the two could have some privacy.

“Kagome, no. Absolutely not, I am not wearing any of your weird clothes! It’s bad enough you make me wear that dumb hat whenever we go out, I will not put on anything else!”

Ten minutes and a lot of shouting later and one extremely grumpy Inuyasha was standing in the Higurashi family kitchen glowering at a camera his mother-in-law was holding. “Stop fidgeting, Inuyasha, you can put on your regular clothes as soon as you get back.”

“I still don’t get why I gotta wear this dumb stuff. And why is she taking pictures?”

“Because if I told Sango and Miroku that I put you in modern clothes and didn’t bring back any proof, they’d never babysit Moroha again. Besides, you look so handsome!” Inuyasha scowled and tried to slip his arms into the sleeves of the sweatshirt. He missed initially, expecting them to be the full sleeves of his kimono, and then he tried to fit his hands past the elastic cuffs of the sleeves, growling and crossing his arms in an excellent imitation of their daughter when it was bath time when he finally gave up. Kagome chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “At least I’m not making you wear shoes. Go on, the sooner you get going, the sooner you can change out of those.”

Inuyasha gave one last huff and then marched into the living room to find his daughter. “You got the list,” he asked.

“Yup!”

“Great.” There was a squeal of joy and Inuyasha proceeded to march down the hallway and out the front door carrying Moroha under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

“Don’t forget to buy snacks for the others and not just yourself,” Kagome called after them. Inuyasha slammed the front door a little extra hard as a response.

***

“Alright, kiddo, I think that’s everything. We got all the ninja food that your mom likes to cook with, plus something for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. You picked out something for the other kids, right?”

“Yup,” Moroha said, pointing to a few colorful boxes of candy in their shopping basket.

“Did you pick your treat yet?”

“No . . . Can I get two?”

“No, sweetie, your mom said only one treat.”

“Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!”

“No, mom said you get one and I get one, so that’s final.”

“But what if I get two and you get two?”

“Well then mom’s going to get mad at us.”

“Unless we don’t tell her?” 

Inuyasha looked down at his daughter. “Who taught you how to be so sneaky?” Moroha giggled. “Anyway the answer is still no.” Moroha frowned and looked down at the two sweets she had in her hands, then she looked up at her dad with the biggest, sweetest, puppy-dog-est eyes she could muster. Inuyasha steeled his nerves. He could handle this. He had said no to Kagome plenty of times, and he had promised he wouldn’t go soft just because he wanted his daughter to have a better childhood than he’d had. He knelt down so that he’d be eye level with his daughter and said, “Fine. But don’t tell mom.” Moroha’s cheers attracted the attention of several other shoppers and Inuyasha tried to quiet her down before they drew too much attention to themselves. “You gotta eat it before we get home, though, okay? Mom can’t know.” Moroha nodded seriously and threw both treats into the basket. 

On their way up to the counter to check out, Inuyasha swiped an extra bag of chips to put in the basket. “Daddy,” Moroha scolded, “Those weren’t on the list!”  
“Yes they were, they were right here the whole time,” Inuyasha said, pretending to check the list then immediately stuffing it into the pocket of his sweatshirt. “You must’ve missed it.” Moroha pretended to glower   
but still reached up to hold her father’s hand as they left the store. “C’mon pumpkin, we’ve got one more stop to make.”

***

“We’re back.”

“Welcome home, did you get everything on the list?”

“Yup! And daddy let me buy two treats instead of one, but I had to eat one on the way home already!”

“Inuyasha!”

“Little snitch, what happened to ‘we won’t tell mom,’ huh?” Moroha giggled and ran to go find her grandma. “Kagome, how was I supposed to say no to those big sweet eyes of hers? Especially when they look so much like yours.”

“Oh no, don’t you try to butter me up, you’re spoiling her again, we talked about this!”

“Well is it any better if I tell you that I got you an extra treat, too?”

Kagome tried to be mad but her curiosity won out over her irritation. “What’d you get me?”

“It’s a surprise. When we get back we can send Moroha down to Sango and Miroku’s to give them their gifts and I can show you what I got you. Now, get out of the way, please, your clothes are weird and if I stay in them any longer, I will die.”

And there goes the mood, Kagome thought as her husband barreled past her, shedding his clothes along the way.

Fifteen minutes later they had packed all their supplies into Kagome’s old yellow backpack, patched and repaired multiple times over the years but still somehow clinging to life, and had gathered at the well house to say their goodbyes. It was always a little hard saying goodbye to her family because there always lingered the possibility that this time would be the last time, but they had made their peace with the fact that Kagome’s future was in the feudal era. Inuyasha was already standing on the edge of the well, wearing the bulging backpack on one shoulder, trying to hide an impatient look. Kagome gave her mom one last hug and then picked up an equally impatient Moroha, who wrapped her arms around Kagome’s neck while they prepared to make their return journey. As before, they jumped and the world disappeared around them as they floated through time back to their home. This time, Inuyasha picked up his wife and daughter and carried them all out of the well with one easy jump.

She put Moroha down and the three of them walked hand in hand back to their little hut at the edge of the village. Moroha quickly dug through the bag for the gifts they owed to their friends and scampered off with her arms full of treats before anyone could stop her, not that either of her parents were particularly motivated to try. Everyone in the village knew Moroha and were protective of her, whether because they feared Inuyasha’s response if something were to happen to her, or because she had charmed her way into their hearts with her constant questions and willingness to help, there would be a lot more than a half-youkai and a priestess coming after anyone who tried to hurt her.

“So,” Kagome said, sidling up to her husband, “You said you had a surprise for me?”

Inuyasha had the audacity to look bashful and the slightest touch of pink, the kind that only Kagome could spot, appeared on his cheeks. “I don’t know if you’ll like it but, yeah.” He reached into his kimono and pulled out a small, white box. “Your mom had to help me a little but – here.”

Kagome opened the box and smiled. Inside was a little gold, heart-shaped locket, much like the one she had given him years ago, before their separation, which had photos of the two of them screaming inside of it. “Oh, Inuyasha, it’s beautiful.”

“That’s not the special part,” he said, clawed hands gently lifting the locket and carefully opening the clasp. “We, uh, took a little detour to one of those weird machines your world has.” Now Kagome gasped, inside were photos of Moroha – beaming brightly, little fangs visible – and Inuyasha – looking down at something, presumably Moroha, with the kind of soft, vulnerable expression he only showed when they were alone. Kagome had wished on more than one occasion that she had a camera to be able to capture those tender moments between father and daughter, and now she had something even better. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, Inuyasha, it’s perfect. I love it. And I love you,” she said, stretching up to give him a kiss, a kiss that he returned, carefully cupping her face in his hands. “It’s everything I ever wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I meant to post it this morning then got distracted by failing repeatedly to make bao dough. Anywho! I hope you enjoy! If you do, please look out for my next story that I will hopefully begin posting soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was the first fanfiction I wrote in . . . very many years. I've been unemployed due to the pandemic so I've been getting into old hobbies . . . I hope you like it! I love seeing Inuyasha being a dad and I wanted to draw on some of the memories I have of my dad from when I was little. The second chapter will go up this Friday!


End file.
